


Kiss and Tell

by felin78



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felin78/pseuds/felin78
Summary: Short drabble on how Marcus and Neroon are outed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2008, as part of Kel and Third Charm's "Five Ways Outed Challenge" from the Marcus/Neroon Yahoo group. 
> 
> Glossary, Minbari:  
> ahael--fire  
> ah--my  
> Shan'fal: pleasure ritual  
> Li'ransa (sexual awakening)

The secret courtship had progressed to the point of kissing.  
   
Marcus loved it, and hated it, he couldn't decide which outweighed the other.  
   
It wasn't too bad when they first started those tentative forays, almost chaste, just brief touches of the lips.  
   
It had been more than fun trying it out in different places: in the armory, in a deserted hallway, in a maintenance niche, and best of all, in the meditation labyrinth of B5, amidst the green verdant walls of foliage. The central garden, with its intoxicating fragrance of flowers and soil and plants, made a perfect setting for romance.  
   
But now they were beyond that, into the realm of agonizing torture.  
   
And Valen help them, they were still some weeks away from the formal _Shan'fal_. More torture to look forward to. Marcus didn't know if he could last that long. He thought he might self-combust, or more accurately, explode.  
   
Like now.  
   
Neroon shoved  Marcus against the wall of the turbo-lift as soon as the doors closed, and his tongue mirrored the action, thrusting past teeth, sliding deep into Marcus's mouth. For a long breathless moment they stayed locked together, until Marcus shoved his pelvis against the hard bulge in Neroon's groin. Then Neroon lifted his head, breaking the kiss.  
   
"More," Marcus groaned. "Now. I can't wait." He couldn't stop moving his hips. The sensation was maddening, like trying to scratch an itch he couldn't quite reach.  
   
"No, _ah'ahael_. Not yet." Neroon smiled, but the subtle creases at the edges of his mouth and eyes meant his control was fraying. Not to mention how dilated his pupils were, like pools of india ink.  
   
"Then we have to stop this full-frontal snogging--it's killing me," Marcus panted. His hands, seemingly of their own accord, slid down and cupped Neroon's hard, muscled backside.  
   
"It is part of the _Li'ransa_ , and it strengthens discipline--"  
   
"What kind of discipline?" Mr. Garibaldi's voice interjected. "I'd love to have a vid of that."  
   
Marcus and Neroon both started, then Neroon whirled around, extending his pike in one fluid motion. In the small enclosed space, the weapon flew open, then lodged in a perfect diagonal between the ceiling and floor.  
   
The doors stood open, God knows for how long. Several pairs of interested eyes peered in at them. Bloody hell. Sheridan, Ivanova, Stephen and...bugger and spit, Delenn? Oh shit, and G'kar too? The Narn stared over Michael's right shoulder, grinning from ear to ear, or where his ears would be if he were human.  
   
"What is it, why is everyone standing around like broken puppets?" Londo pushed his way into the mix, then stopped stock-still, eyebrows rising even higher than where they usually perched on that broad expanse of speckled forehead. "Well well well...I see," he said. "Wonders never cease. Didn't he try to kill you?" The last directed to Marcus.  
   
"Well, I don't--" Sheridan stopped as Delenn, on tip-toe, whispered into his ear. Then he followed Delenn into the lift, ducking under the wedged denn'bok, still held in the middle by a stunned looking Neroon, who looked like a cat caught getting into the cream.  
   
The doors shut.  
   
Marcus closed his eyes. _Here we go_....


End file.
